Era tan dulce su mirar
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: me pregunto si algún día alguien podría mirarme con la dulzura y el amor con que él la miraba a ella... Seung Gil Lee POV


One-shot escrito para esta pareja que me gusta y tiene pocos fics (en serio) XD disfrútenla quien la quiera leer -ambientada durante el especial de Yuri on Ice, ese, donde se armo un escandalo por Chihoko-, escrito desde el punto de vista de Seung gil Lee

 **Disclaimer: YoI no me pertenece, solo uso a sus personajes para mis fantasías gay**

* * *

Me gusta patinar sobre hielo, los perros, la carne, ganar y llevar una vida sin preocupaciones más allá de las necesarias, por eso evito los altercados, relacionarme con gente -especialmente mujeres- o tener que salir a comprar mi ropa siquiera -mamá es buena haciendo eso por mí- desde siempre tuve en claro cuáles eran mis prioridades y que era lo que tenía que hacer para evitarme de inconvenientes o dificultades, y sin embargo ahora estoy aquí, en la soledad de mi habitación, lamentando haber hecho caso a una mujer, haber salido, rodearme de gente, comer vegetales, y conocerlo a él...

Todo fue culpa de mi coach, esa molesta mujer que gusta entrometerse en mi vida y decirme que hacer sin que nadie se lo pida, ella logro convencer a mi madre para que me presionara y yo accediera a ir a Japón a un evento especial ofrecido por el mismísimo Victor Nikiforov -respeto a Nikiforov como patinador, sí, pero su vida social es por demás "agitada" y yo suelo evitar a esas personas- como sea, gracias a los berridos de mi coach y la orden de mi madre, tome un vuelo a Japón y llegue hasta Hasetsu, donde ya varios patinadores se encontraban reunidos -haciendo que una ligera migraña apareciera de solo verlos reunidos a todos- trate de pasar desapercibido y darme poco a notar, pensé que de esa forma no me molestarían tanto y yo regresaría a Corea en el primer vuelo apenas terminara el susodicho evento, y al inicio fue bien

 _-bienvenido a Ice Castle, espero que su estadía sea de su agrado, mi nombre es Takeshi Nishigori y cualquier inconveniente que tenga puede hacérmelo saber-_

Lo reconocí como parte del staff, un hombre a mediados de sus veintes, robusto y con una sonrisa grande, asentí desinteresadamente y lo pase de largo -como a todos- no tenía ganas de socializar con nadie, pero he de admitir que me dejo una buena impresión a primera vista, algo admirable considerando que la gente en general me importa menos que la mierda, lo seguí viendo en lo que resto del evento -no hay mucho que decir, todos patinamos, Nikiforov y Katsuki hicieron un dueto cursi y nauseabundo etcétera- él solía estar la mayor parte del evento junto a una joven mujer de aspecto amable y agraciado ¿su novia? no, más bien su esposa, me di cuenta de las argollas matrimoniales que poseían en sus dedos, y por alguna extraña razón, empecé a verlos de reojo desde que me percate de ese detalle, además de que notaba el amor y cariño con que él la miraba, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, y esa sonrisa grande que el solía mostrar con ella lucia más sincera y feliz ¿sería eso posible? ¿Es eso a lo que llaman amor? sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros

Después del evento se ofreció un banquete digno de reyes -pagado por Nikiforov y sus infinitos patrocinadores, además de ser realizado en el onsen de los Katsuki- yo trate de mantenerme al margen y llamar poco la atención, incluso ya tenía el boleto de regreso a Seúl y solo pasaría la noche en Hasetsu, así que me senté en una esquina, me serví una copa pequeña del tradicional sake japonés y me dispuse a beber un poco mientras observaba el show que todos se montaban alrededor, Nikiforov se le colgaba a Katsuki al cuello mientras le decía cosas cursis, Yuri Plisetsky los reprendía con exageración, el kazajo que siempre lo acompaña estaba serio a su lado, Christophe Giacometti se desnudaba de a poco en poco mientras decía cosas -muy probablemente pervertidas- a Leo de la iglesia y Guang hong ji que parecían por demás apenados, Pichit Chulanont tomaba fotos y selfies como un desquiciado, el italiano no sé qué carajos le alegaba al checo barbón que siempre esta con él, y Nishigori batallaba por sacarse a sus hijas de encima y mandarlas a dormir porque ya era muy tarde...

Extrañamente esa escena me llamo la atención, él se fingía molesto con ellas por desobedecerlo pero era fácil saber que no lo estaba, se le notaba en los ojos, las veía con el mismo amor con el que veía a su esposa, la cual por cierto, llego y con voz de mando se llevó a esas molestas trillizas a descansar, dejando a Nishigori solo y sirviéndose un trago para calmar su estrés

 _-no sueles convivir mucho con otros patinadores ¿cierto?-_

 _-son algo molestos-_

 _-¿puedo sentarme a beber a tu lado?-_

 _-no veo por qué no-_

 _-¿te ha gustado Japón?-_

 _-es muy similar a Corea, aunque la verdad odie que la comida de hoy tuviera tantos vegetales-_

 _-te entiendo, yo tampoco soy muy fan de las verduras, prefiero mil veces la carne, pero fue idea la señora Katsuki ofrecer una comida balanceada para deportistas-_

 _-ummm-_

Fue la mejor platica que pude tener en años con alguien, nunca me había sentido tan cómodo con otra persona alrededor, a pesar de que este hombre hablara demasiado -y yo le contestara con monosílabos o asentimientos de cabeza- fueron los mejores cuarenta minutos que tuve en Japón, hasta que su esposa nos interrumpió, pidiéndole que le ayudara a ya no sé qué demonios le dijo, él se fue sin rebatirle nada y mientras caminaban lado a lado note que la tomaba suavemente de la cintura y depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios, mientras la miraba otra vez de esa forma tan...tan de enamorado, me termine de beber lo que quedaba de la botella de sake y seguí observando al resto de los patinadores

Para cuando ya casi era media noche casi todos estaban ebrios -a excepción de los menores y de mí, a quien la verdad, el alcohol no suele sacarme de mis cinco sentidos- pero Nikiforov y Katsuki se estaban montando una escenita por demás exhibicionista y melosa, fue en ese momento cuando repare en algo importante, la mirada que Victor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki se daban era la misma que Takeshi Nishigori le dedicaba a su esposa e hijas, esa llena de amor, ternura y cariño, una mirada -que tristemente- me di cuenta que nadie había dirigido hacia mí, sin querer me puse un poco sentimental y destape una segunda botella de sake

 _-oye... ¿estás bien? ¿No quieres ir a descansar?-_

Voltee la mirada y me encontré con los ojos de Takeshi Nishigori mirándome con un deje de... ¿preocupación? ¿Duda? no lo sé, pero dentro de mi creció una extraña necesidad, yo quería que él me viera de la misma forma en que lo hace con su esposa, así, con dulzura y afecto, que sonriera para mí no de la forma amable que lo hace con todos, no, yo quería una sonrisa especial para mi ¿acaso no merezco yo también a alguien así? ¿podría experimentar eso al menos por esta noche? no lo pensé mucho para abalanzarme hacia él y besar sus labios ansiosamente -nunca pensé que yo llegaría a hacer eso, tal vez el alcohol si me afecta de una forma que yo no sabía- me detuve cuando escuche los cuchicheos de los otros patinadores, fue entonces que note que me miraban unos con sorpresa, otros con diversión y algunos más atónitos, como Nishigori, que se había quedado paralizado y con los ojos bien abiertos después de ese beso que le robe

oo00oo

La mañana siguiente fue algo extraña, el incidente de mi beso fue pasado a segundo término cuando Nikiforov se desnudó y se subió al techo de un castillo gritando no sé qué sobre un ex amante de Katsuki, la verdad no le preste mucha atención y me dedique a empacar mis cosas para regresar a Seúl, mi estadía en Japón había sido por demás extraña y despertó cosas en mí que no sabía que sentía

 _-lo siento...-_

 _-des...descuida, ¡no fue tu culpa! ¡Estabas ebrio y no sabías lo que hacías!-_

 _-si...fue eso, ¿no se molestó tu esposa?-_

 _-¿Yuuko? no, ella es muy comprensiva y sabe que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones-_

 _-entiendo-_

 _-si-_

 _-¿la amas mucho, cierto?-_

 _-¿perdón?-_

 _-amas mucho a tu esposa-_

 _-más que a mi vida, ella y mis hijas son todo para mí-_

Regrese a Corea con esas palabras martillándome la cabeza, en todo lo que duro el viaje no deje de pensar en lo afortunada que era esa mujer por tener a alguien que la amara con semejante fuerza, al final pensé que era normal, ella es muy hermosa, amable, linda y especial, merece un hombre que la ame profundamente y la mire con amor en todo momento, un hombre como Takeshi Nishigori

 _¿Y que podría ofrecerle yo a alguien como él?_

Soy frio, distante, aburrido e hiriente ¿algún día alguien me mirara como él lo hacía con ella? no lo sé, y los únicos ojos que puedo ver ahora mismo son los míos propios, los veo en el espejo frente a mí y noto como poco a poco se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas que no puedo contener, me muerdo los labios con fuerza casi al punto de hacerlos sangrar, los odio, estos labios me dieron la sensación más agradable y placentera que pude haber sentido, un beso que mataría por volver a repetir, un beso que significo mucho para mí, pero nada para él.

* * *

eso es todo...

Sayonara!


End file.
